MUNDOS CRUZADOS
by VaneChanChan
Summary: Hace años una gran guerra comenzó. Uchihas y Uzumakis luchando entre si, una guerrera que a vivido entre muerte y desastre ahora con 17 años lucha para liberar a su hermano de ese reino aunque tenga que dar su vida y enfrentarse a el príncipe Uchiha.
1. Prólogo

MUNDOS CRUZADOS

Solo de nuevo, toda mi gente asesinada por mis propias manos, la misión que comenzó como un juego termino como mi rutina diaria.

Me levanto solo en este mundo para matar a mis amigos, mi gente….ese es el trabajo de el heredero de Fugaku mi molesto padre y el rey de este infierno, a veces miro a mi alrededor, con los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos y me pregunto, ¿que soy? Uh humano, un monstruo o quizás solo una pesadilla, como sea más vale seguir con esta porquería y destruir ese lugar de una vez.

No quiero que más de mi gente salga herida por mi espada o mis ojos, las dos cosas son un arma. Cuando era tan solo un crio mi padre me dio un gran poder conocido como el Sharingan, un poder visual muy valioso para nosotros, un poder que solo el heredero puede poseer, el poder que me vuelve loco cada día.

**-POV SAKURA-**

Mis manos ensangrentadas, mi vista nublada y fuego a mi alrededor, la guerra que un día era un juego creado por dos mundos diferentes termino como una pesadilla ya que así se llaman el lugar el enemigo. Dicen que ahí es de noche todo el año al contrario de aquí, aquí no es de noche todo el día, las horas se dividen y cuando no es de noche sale el sol.

La guerra empezó desde que tenía siete, mi padre decidió atacar con todo debía proteger su reino y por culpa de ello mi hermano ya no está luchando a mi lado.

No es que lo hayan matado pero para mí es como si me quitaran el corazón. Naruto era mi hermano, el típico hermano mayor que daría todo por su hermanita, hasta que ellos se lo llevaron, ese maldito lo capturo hace un mes y para salvar a mi hermano haré todo lo que pueda aunque me tenga que enfrentar a su asqueroso príncipe Uchiha.

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-….Hola a todos y todas, está pasando algo muy confuso con e manga y que mejor manera de olvidarlo es leyendo, es el comienzo del maga y falta mucho para que se acabe así que no saquemos conclusiones. Sé que no soy buena narrando pero bueno hago lo que puedo, Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ojos que ven el alma

MUNDOS CRUZADOS

Esta guerra sin fin está empezando a matarme, ver cuerpos por todos lados es una tortura.

-Haruno –san, adonde ira ahora?–me pregunto Sasori un chico pelirrojo bastante atractivo al que conocía bien.

-Tengo que vigilar la zona norte, ordenes de mi padre ya sabes cómo es –reí, mi padre podría ser algo raro a veces.

-Escuche que el Uchiha asesino a algunos guardias, los mejores en realidad –su mirada callo.

-Lo siento…tus padres luchaban ahí no? –pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera un no.

-Sí pero las pérdidas son parte de la guerra –eso ultimo hizo caer a mi corazón.

**FLASHBACK**

-Tranquila Sakura, hoy por fin todo terminara deberás –la voz de mi Onii-san era tranquilizante tenia suerte de tener a un hermano como él.

-Lo sé Naruto pero ya pasamos la frontera y no avía ni un guardia, no crees que es sospechoso? –dije con nerviosismo, eso no debía pasar y menos en una guerra.

-Tal vez solo están descansando

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un pueblo totalmente destruido, no recuerdo que mi padre diera ordenes de atacar este lugar. Divise a un hombre con mascara una máscara que solo usaban los guardias del reino de Fugaku, tenía una katana y vestía con una capa negra manchada de sangre.

-Naruto –susurre lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchados.

-Lo sé –su cara tranquila cambio por una seria.

-Otra persona inútil –Escuche decir a el tipo de la máscara mientras quemaba vivos a una familia, esa imagen era horrorosa.

-HEY TU! –Naruto se acerco a él, estaba más que enfadado si algo caracteriza a mi hermano es su sentido de la ´´justicia´´.

-Hmp –fijo su vista en nuestras ropas poniendo una sonrisa- por fin, oponentes dignos

-Cállate! –vi como trataba de golpear al sujeto- quien te crees he?, solo por ser un guardia de Fugaku crees que tienes derecho a matar a tu gente! –se estaba enojando y su fuerza aumentaba con cada golpe pero él los esquivaba como si fuera una carrera de tortugas.

-Uno: no lo hago porque quiero, dos: no juegues con fuego y tres: no soy un guardia de Fugaku, soy hijo de Fugaku

El…príncipe Uchiha estaba en frente nuestro parado como si nada, ni siquiera nos atacaba pero detrás de esa mascara vi unos ojos que parecía ver el infierno, el alma de las personas.

-Princesa Haruno, no pensé que era tan hermosa –Su voz me era conocida, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar por alguna razón mi corazón latía rápido.

-No te acerques a mi hermana Uchiha –después de varios golpes fallados y una costilla rota para mi hermano, por fin un golpe dio en el blanco rompiendo la máscara pero eso trajo consecuencias.

**END FLASHBACK**

-Sakura estás oyendo –escuche decir a Sasor y sacarme de mis pensamientos, se veía confundido y como no estarlo me fui por unos 5 minutos y el hablando solo.

-Gomen Sasori-Kun, me tengo que ir –dije alejándome sin más.

Ese día mi hermano desapareció...

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...Hola como dije no soy buena narrando pero hago lo que puedo, los capítulos serán cortos gomen y gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Humano o monstruo? que soy

MUNDOS CRUZADOS

-La vida no se acaba Sasuke –Esa voz seguía en mi cabeza, mi único amigo Menma lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Será mejor que te calles o tendré que matarte –me miro las manos ensangrentadas y pienso, ¿Soy un monstruo?

-No trates de intimidarme mejor dime, donde está tu primita? –Su tono pervertido se diferenciaba en menos de 5 segundos.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata –Me sentía hambriento, matar a los míos se convirtió en mi comida.

-JAJAJA, Hinata me ama y lo sabes –dijo triunfante.

-No te ama, ella te odia –replique activando el Sharingan, no me importaría matar a mi mejor amigo solo por un capricho.

-Se que Hinata es tímida pero Toneri y yo aremos todo para conquistarla –Me miro y guiño el ojo- ya verás –lo vi alejarse con aire triunfante.

A veces Menma puede ser un completo idiota pero sin duda ayuda mucho con el prisionero. Hace un mes lo atrape y desde ese día me arrepiento de lo que hice, no por el usuratonkachi si no por su hermana esa cara se me hace conocida, esos ojos y ese cabello son únicos.

Después de minutos de pensamiento decidí ir con mi ´´pequeño amigo´´ a llevarle comida y agua claro que por órdenes de mi padre.

-Toma tu maldita comida –dije tirando todo al suelo y riendo en su cara, amo el sufrimiento de los demás.

-Sabes Uchiha, creo que tienes un gran problema mental –Se estaba burlando de mi?

-Más vale que cierres esa boca –saque mi katana y la puse en su cuello- al menos de que quieras morir

-Ambos sabemos que me necesitan, no puedes matarme –sonrió, acaso quiere morir.

-Puedo matar a todos aquí si quiero, no creo que a mi padre le moleste siempre y cuando me haga más fuerte –guarde mi katana dispuesto a salir.

-Eres un desperdicio de persona –Me detuve.

-Estoy de acuerdo… -continúe con mi camino.

Empecé a golpear una pared, con todas mis fuerzas, mi odio y esta soledad en la que soy metido desde que recuerdo, lo único que veo es oscuridad sin fin, recuerdos perdidos en el fondo de mi alma donde nunca saldrán.

**-SAKURA-**

-ya me voy padre –dije poniéndome un abrigo y llevándome mis armas.

-Que tengas suerte –dijo y sin más me retire.

Minato no es mi verdadero padre pero sin duda ellos dos son los mejores padres que alguien puede tener, me dieron un hogar después de que mis padres murieran pero aun sabiendo cual larga es la vida me reprimido con facilidad.

Naruto decía que debía enfrentar mis miedos pero ahora ya no necesito lo que antes yo busque y al crecer sufrí más, mi matrimonio con Sasori está arreglado por mi padre, dice que es un paso para ganar algo mejor que solo amor y aunque Sasori es muy bueno con migo yo no siento amor en él, no como cuando vi a el príncipe Uchiha, su voz se me hizo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, me recuerda a el...

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...gracias por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdo de una Haruno

MUNDOS CRUZADOS

**-NARUTO-**

-Eres un desperdicio de persona –dije sin miedo, aunque Sasuke no me recuerde se que solo quiere ser libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo para luego retirarse sin más.

-Donde estas Sasuke? Qué paso con tigo ese día…-susurre para no ser escuchado y menos por él.

Donde quedó el Sasuke de siete años, el Sasuke que reía de todo y se divertía, el Sasuke que era mi amigo…

-Ho…hola –Escuche una voz no muy lejos en realidad, estaba en frente mío

Levante la mirada y vi unos hermosos ojos perla, un cabello azulado y una hermosa voz simplemente perfecta. Me quede hipnotizado con ella no me podía mover ni hablar.

-Está bien? –pregunto sonando preocupada, ella se preocupa por mi?

-Ha..hai –fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mi mente se quedó en blanco al ver tan hermosa sonrisa.

-Mi primo puede ser algo ´´malo´´ -recogió la comida poniéndola en una bolsa y tirándola en un bote de basura- iré a traer más comida, espera aquí –se retiro.

No recuerdo que Sasuke tuviera una prima.

**-Minato-**

-No lo sé Kushina, Fugaku es muy rencoroso –mire a mi esposa con preocupación.

-Es nuestra única opción –se veía decidida.

-Está bien, mandare a Sakura y pospondré la boda

Mi pequeña se casa en una semana con Sasori, un joven de los más fuertes guerreros del lugar y sin duda el más apto para mi hija solo espero que el no vuelva y arruine todo, te tendre vijilado ´´príncipe Uchiha´´.

**-SAKURA-**

Adiós hogar, es hora de partir a The Sun Never Rises (donde nunca sale el sol) a liberar a mi hermano y hacer pagar a ellos por lo que hemos sufrido

Sasuke…

Ese nombre llego a mi mente acompañado de viejos recuerdos.

**MINI FLASHBACK**

-Teme, no coquetees con mi hermanita! –no pude evitar reír ante la expresión de Naruto.

-No seas celoso, sabes que ella me ama –Sasuke se me acerco y me dio un beso inocente en los labios, mi primer beso.

-Sasuke….me beso –susurre antes de desmayarme y no ver como se peleaban esos dos.

**END FLASHBACK**

No, el no podía ser ese niño, me niego.

-Frentona! –una voz demasiado conocida me grito.

-No grites Ino cerda!, te oigo perfectamente –reclame ante casi quedarme sorda por tremendo grito.

-Gomen

**-Hinata-**

Llevaba una bandeja con ramen y agua para el ´´prisionero´´ como todos le llamamos.

-Listo, toma –abri la celda para luego entrar y dejar las cosas en el suelo.

-Ramen! –grito entusiasmado, como alguien se puede emocionar por un plato de ramen?

-Gomen…me gustaría darte algo mas pero esto era lo único que avía –me disculpe, no me gustaba ver a la gente sufrir.

-No te preocupes el ramen es mi comida de toda la vida –su sonrisa daba confianza.

-Hinata, tienes prohibido hablar con los prisioneros –me estremecí al escuchar su voz.

-Lo siento Toneri, no volverá a pasar

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...**_

_**-...El NH se va integrando a la historia con muchas cosas mas, gracias por leer.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Me estoy volviendo loco?

MUNDOS CRUZADOS

**-SASUKE -**

Y ahí me encontraba de nuevo, en la soledad, hundido en la oscuridad y rodeado de recuerdos que me atormentan.

-Cuantos más padre? A cuantos más tendré que matar…? –mi mirada clavada al techo y el deseo de matar se hacía presente- a cual de mis compañeros tendré que matar?

**FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba caminando con dos guerreros mas, caminaba al lugar perfecto para ocultar sus cuerpos después de matarlos, espero que estés orgulloso de mi padre. Minutos después lo encontré, ahí estaba ese era el lugar perfecto!

-Aquí es Uchiha-San? –escuche decir a uno de ellos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hai –desenvaine mi espada dispuesto a terminar con las vidas de mis compañeros, con tal de ganar el respeto de mi padre.

-Aquí no hay nada, seguro que la misión es a… -con un rápido movimiento termine con su vida.

Saque mi katana de su corazón y con Sharingan activando era hora de terminar mi trabajo.

-U-uchiha-San? –su voz era temblorosa, su mirada demostraba miedo y ni siquiera podía sostener bien un Kunai, era patético.

-Su misión es morir, la mía es matarlos! –mi katana atravesó una y otra vez su estomago, en ese momento, matar era mi adicción.

Regrese a casa, fui con mi padre y dije ´´misión cumplida´´ pero ni siquiera me miro. Fui con sus familiares y les di una mentira, les dije que dieron su vida por la misión y al parecer lo creyeron.

**END FLASHBACK**

-Acantos mas matare…puedes decirme Itachi? –era una tontería preguntarle algo a alguien muerto…me estoy volviendo loco?

**-SAKURA -**

El frio aumenta a media que avanzo, mis manos se congelan y mis piernas no pueden más. Nadie me dijo que aquí aria tanto frio! Me congeloooo.

Estoy sola en este viaje, Ino no pudo acompañarme y ahora me aburro. Cuanto falta joder! Llevo caminando horas sin descanso y ya no puedo más.

-Con que Fugaku-Sama vendrá? –escuche una voz, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y trate de oír mas-

-Sí, dicen que matara solo a Minato –por más que oía no lo podía creer, mi padre debe enterarse Sha!

-Fugaku no es tan fuerte, ni siquiera impidió la muerte de Itachi-San –Itachi? Están hablando del mensajero de mi padre?

-El deseo de venganza es más fuerte, ya ves a Uchiha-San, con tal de ganar el respeto de su padre es capaz de matar a Mikoto-Sama –Mikoto…? No entiendo nada de nada.

-Uchiha-San respeta a su madre, el nunca la mataría

-Eso lo veremos –Mikoto es madre del Uchiha? Entonces es la reina, genial.

E descubierto mucho por hoy, hora de seguir por mi camino.

_**-….**_

_**-….**_

_**-….**_

_**-….Caps cortos, lo sé, no me maten...gracias por leer.**_


End file.
